


Bite that leg

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BITE. THAT. LEG, Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Probably ooc, Smut, alain has a thing for leaving hickeys on ash's leg, i don't mention what their age is where so take it as you will, i gave up time playing pokemon sun to write this, i should be asleep rn, i wrote this 4 a shiny lugia stfu, leg biting kink, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: (I did this for a shiny lugia and it revolves around an inside joke. Heck, go right ahead and read if you please, I'll not stop you.)“U-uh… Alain?”“Hmm?”“You… do you have a thing for legs?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why did I once again decide to fill your screen with homoerotic fanfiction? Well… it all began when my friend gave me a shiny Lugia…  
> Ages? Take your pick, man.  
> ((also, I probably should mention this: for some reason I always see Alain’s hair as darker? Like, I know that they share the same hair colour, but Alain seems to have more black hair to me???))

 “U-uh… Alain?”

“Hmm?”

“You… do you have a thing for legs?”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well…” Ash had to supress a shiver when Alain’s piercing blue eyes glanced up at him from where they had been so focused. “You’ve only really been focusing on my legs so far…” He could feel the throb of hickeys and bites all along his calves and thighs, all left from the older trainer’s busy teeth.

“Is it a problem?” he murmured into the toned flesh, sending a jolt of electricity up Ash’s spine. _Oh boy_. The younger fidgeted under the blue-fire burning gaze and averted his own eyes, eliciting a small grin from Alain at his bashfulness. “Hmm, I asked you a question, Ash, so I would expect an answer.” Alain’s teeth grazed the marked flesh, taunting the other boy.

“I… I don’t mind…” Ash breathed out and he whimpered as Charizard sharp teeth latched onto the sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh, Alain carefully sucking to create a flowery bruise. The younger boy loosened his grip on the bedsheet to card them through Alain’s jet black hair to try and settle his nerves. He wasn’t _exactly_ into pain, but there was something enticing about being able to see all the marks left by the blue eyed trainer that sapped his will to berate Alain.

Alain chuckled as he nuzzled the leg, feeling every attempted-to-supress shiver and flinch as he laid another flurry of bites and kisses onto the leg, indulging in every little moan and yelp that was emitted from the younger trainer. His fingers had to constrict their grip on the trembling ankles, least Ash jolt out of his grasp. “Relax, relax, I’m not going to hurt you… too much.”

Ash gave a shaky laugh and his fingers came to thread through the mess of black hair. “That’s not very reassuring.” He shuddered when Alain withdrew to reveal another mess of bruises, a small string of saliva connecting the site to the black haired trainer’s lips. Alain’s lips curled up into another smirk and he laid a small kiss onto the purpled flesh.

“Then, how about I do something else if you’re so unsure?” He gave another small laugh and began to trail kisses, teasingly slow, up Ash’s leg, blue eyes boring into the younger’s. The Kanto trainer gave a small hum of apprehension and his fingers tensed as the roaming lips found their way up to his clothed erection. “Hmm?” Alain feigned surprise by the sight, “just from a few love bites?”

“Sh-shaddup.” Ash mumbled, barely being able to get the words out before his breath was stolen away by a sudden, languid lick along his crotch. “Hey, A-alain!” he gasped and his fingers quickly came to knot in the hair. Ash bit his lip and pulled his legs up, ankles locking together at the base of Alain’s spine to mutually hold him in place.

“Oh? Am I going to take that as a sign to continue?” Alain teased, raising an eyebrow coyly. He delighted in the shudder and the quickly nodded ‘yes’. Alain directed his mischievous eyes back to his quarry, and a hand was removed to begin the arduous process of pulling down Ash’s underwear, inch by inch, until the younger trainer’s hardening member was freed. He felt the tremble that went through the thigh, glancing up to meet anticipating brown eyes. His lips curled up as a thought crossed his mind, and, without breaking eye contact, took Ash’s cock into his mouth.

The younger boy yelped in surprise and he hunched over, hands holding Alain’s hair to stop him from continuing. Ash took a few unsteady gulps, his head spinning at the sudden feeling of being swallowed up in such a warm, sultry cavern. “A-Alain-!” he yelped when a tongue swiped against the underside of his dick, bucking his hips.

Alain’s head followed the movement, struggling to hold down his gag reflex at the sudden jerk. _Maybe_ , he should’ve waited for Ash to properly catch his breath before he started… ah, but feeling the boy’s hands tense and pull at his hair, the low whimper of overstimulation, the thighs wrapping around his head to urge him closer still, knowing he had nearly pushed the other trainer over the edge with a simple motion – it was all too alluring.

He glanced up and raised an eyebrow; a mutual ‘signal when ready’. Ash took gulps of air, struggling like a drowning man deprived of oxygen, and his fingers slowly released their death grip to massage an apologetic circle onto the scalp. He opened his eyes to glance down and blushed furiously at the sight of Alain staring up at him with an amused glint in his eye. Ash adverted his eyes and mumbled, “you… you can move… if you want.”

Ash gasped when Alain immediately began to bob his head up and down, merciless in his actions. Ash’s back arched and he gave a wanton cry, breathing turning laboured when he felt the flat of the other trainer’s tongue run along him again, all while being continuously sucked. “Ha-hah, Alain~” he mewled as the tongue flicked the top, barely noticing when the black haired trainer’s hands snapped to Ash’s waist to hold him in place from where he was twitching.

Alain hummed, lavishing in the scream that it enacted upon Ash at the vibration. He had to supress a chuckle, least it sent the already moaning and screaming boy over the edge. He hadn’t taken Ash to be much of a screamer, initially, so he had been quite surprised at how _vocally receptive_ the boy had turned out to be. Alain did enjoy all the different sounds and noises he could make Ash produce, the downside being however, that they rarely had chances like this to indulge.

Alain pulled back for a moment, watching mischievously as Ash’s eyes opened and he looked hazily at the black haired trainer in bewilderment, wondering what could possibly halt them. “W-what...?” Alain had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter at the scandalised expression on the other’s face when Alain turned his head to the side to begin creating another hickey on Ash’s leg. “Alain!” Ash groaned in frustration and looked ready to scream in.

Finally deciding to spare the poor boy, the black haired trainer turned his attention back to the needy member and swallowed it again. He could feel it throbbing against the inside of his cheek, and if the growing frequency and intensity of the moans above him were any clue, Ash was getting closer and closer. Spurred on, Alain pushed his head forward until his nose brushed against the younger trainer’s navel, deep throating the cock.

“A-Alain! Ho-hold on, not so-!” Ash was cut off when the devious trainer gave a vicious suck, the younger’s back arching back at the sensation and a hoarse scream ripping from his throat. He groaned and before he could even make out a single warning, he came with a shout into Alain’s mouth, shuddering and shivering in ecstasy.

Alain’s eyes widened in surprise and he quickly gulped down the flow, tasting the bitter salt on his tongue and licking the softening dick clean. He pulled back and quickly gasped down air, wiping his lips from any that might’ve overflowed. _Whoa_ , he definitely needed to get Ash alone more often. He glanced at his boyfriend, seeing he had flopped over onto the bed, still quivering from aftershocks and on a euphoric high. Alain got up and glanced to see with satisfaction the half glazed look in the soft brown eyes. “Had fun?”

Ash could only hum in appreciation and unsteadily pushed himself back up into a sitting position. “You haven’t…” he glanced at Alain and his eyes wandered down to the bulge in the other’s baggy pants.

“Hmm, it’s ok, we’ve got plenty of time.” Alain chuckled and pressed a light kiss on the dazed boy’s temple.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fun fact: Alain’s Japanese voice actor is the same for Mika from Owari no Seraph.  
> Tough pokemon trainer Alain shares a voice actor with an extremely gay vampire.  
> Let that sink in.  
> (is this why there’s all this biting? No – the leg biting thing is a few weeks old idea.)  
> ((Also, to Grace: why succ when you can bite that leg?))


End file.
